


Würmer baden

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [53]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Gigi ist, was die Nahrungssuche angeht, sehr erfolgsorientiert. Iker... eher nicht so. Aber dafür hat er ja Gigi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für einen anonymen Wünscher :D Ich fand die Idee, dass die beiden irgendwo in den Norden fahren, sich an einen See setzen und angeln, sehr interessant. Sind ja auch im richtigen Alter, um sich einfach hinzusetzen und... Würmer zu baden. :D

**Wortzahl:** 1606  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze oder so

 

„Erwartest du Besuch oder willst du hier so schnell nicht mehr weg?“

Iker hat es sich auf der Anrichte bequem gemacht. Sie sind gerade dabei, ihre Koffer auszuräumen, momentan sind die Dinge dran, die sie in der Küche benötigen, also hat er erst einmal nichts zu tun. Als sie die Reise geplant haben, haben sie nämlich ausgemacht, dass Gigi sich um die Verpflegung kümmert, deshalb ist alles, was in die Küche gehört, in seinem Koffer.  
Und das ist echt viel. Dass Gigi nicht sparsam sein wird, hat er nach seiner Ankündigung schon erwartet – 'Unser Essen ist viel haltbarer als eures, ich kümmere mich darum'. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er mit ungefähr zehn Packungen Nudeln gerechnet.  
Klar, die hat Gigi auch dabei. Aber dazu noch Gläser mit Sauce, Parmesan, alle möglichen anderen Konserven und weitere sehr haltbare Lebensmittel. Sogar an Wein hat er gedacht.

„Ich wollte hier eigentlich vor unserer Abreise nicht mehr weg.“

Ganz unbeirrt schichtet Gigi weiter die Packungen aus seinem Koffer auf die Anrichte neben Iker.  
So ist das also... Dabei hätte Iker gedacht, sie nutzen das Auto, mit dem sie hierher gekommen sind. Aber gut, er beschwert sich nicht, Gigi ist ein richtig, richtig guter Koch, er wird schon so abwechslungsreich kochen, dass ihm das Essen während ihres Urlaubs nicht zum Hals heraushängt. Und Einsamkeit mit Gigi findet er erst recht nicht schlecht.

Nun hat Gigi seinen Koffer endlich geleert und er räumt mit eher spärlicher Motivation seine Stapel weg. Sieht dann so aus, dass er einen Stapel einfach in die Ecke schiebt.  
Noch etwas, was Iker nicht stört. Das ist Gigis Reich und wenn ihm das so passt...

Endlich Urlaub. Da bringt ihn so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe.

Schon seit Jahren führen Gigi und er eine Fernbeziehung. Erst eine Beziehung zwischen Turin und Madrid, nun eine Beziehung zwischen Turin und Porto. Gibt Einfacheres.  
Die Spielpausen sind ein Segen. Sie nutzen sie auch immer, sehen immer zu, dass sie in dieser Zeit etwas Schönes unternehmen können.

Diesmal wurde es ein Angelurlaub. Sie haben sich eine einsame Hütte mitten in einem Wald gemietet, von wo aus man innerhalb weniger Minuten zu Fuß einen kleinen See erreicht, in dem sich angeblich die Fische tummeln. Angeblich gibt es dort so viele Fische, dass man ohne spezielle Kenntnisse mit der Hand zwei Fische auf einmal heraus holen könnte.  
Iker muss zugeben, dass er hofft, dass diese Beschreibung nicht stimmt. Wo ist dann der Spaß dabei, wenn man einen erwischt? Er hätte gerne eine größere Herausforderung – einen Fang, der nicht selbstverständlich ist. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht war das eine etwas überzogene Werbung.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

Gigi tritt neben ihn, er lehnt seinen Kopf an Ikers Schulter. Bevor Iker antwortet, vergräbt er eine Hand in seinen Haaren und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Mann, wie ihm das gefehlt hat... Einfach beieinander sein zu können, sich einfach aneinander anlehnen können, sich einfach küssen können...  
Er hätte echt gerne mehr davon. Aber es gibt etwas, das ihn im Moment noch mehr reizt.  
Der übervolle Fischteich geht ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Angeln?“

Von Gigi kommt ein zustimmendes Brummen und ja, etwas anderes hätte Iker gar nicht erwartet. Was Unternehmungen angeht, ist Gigi sehr pflegeleicht – er lässt meistens Iker bestimmen und ist meistens mit dem einverstanden, was Iker vorschlägt. Je länger sie zusammen sind, desto ausgeprägter wird das – ist vermutlich eine Nebenwirkung davon, dass sie so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen wollen.  
Trotz der reibungslosen Einigung verharren sie noch eine Weile so. Starren ins Nichts, genießen ihre Nähe... Muss auch mal sein.

Dann suchen sie ihre Angelsachen und verlassen die Hütte schon wieder. Der See ist leicht zu finden, er liegt an dem Weg, den sie mit dem Auto entlang gefahren sind.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin schweigend sie. Ikers Blick gleitet über die Umgebung, über die dicht stehenden Bäume, das Gestrüpp am Boden und über Gigis Profil. Fühlt sich fast noch surreal an, ihn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben.  
Langsam gewöhnt er sich daran. Jetzt, wo er in aller Ruhe sacken lassen kann, dass sie die Entfernung hinter sich gebracht haben.

Der See ist wie versprochen menschenleer. Allerdings auf den ersten Blick auch fischleer – nach der Beschreibung hätte Iker erwartet, dass man silbern schimmernde Fischrücken an der Wasseroberfläche sieht. Das ist nicht der Fall, der See liegt glatt und ruhig vor ihnen und Iker hätte gut Lust, sich die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und hinein zu springen. Nur die Vernunft und der Gedanke daran, dass solche Schwimmgelegenheiten in dieser Gegend wesentlich kälter sind als bei ihnen im Süden, halten ihn davon ab.  
Vielleicht später. Aber dann ganz vorsichtig, Stück für Stück.  
Gigis Hand gleitet langsam über seinen Rücken nach unten und als Iker den Kopf dreht, sieht er, dass er lächelt.  
So gut, hier zu sein.

Als nächstes verschaffen sie sich einen Überblick über die Lage. Sie umrunden einmal den See, diskutieren dabei die verschiedenen Plätze, die für ihren Angelplatz in Frage kommen. Wo scheint genügend Sonne hin, wo ist es am bequemsten, wo tummeln sich die meisten Fische?  
Wirklich ernst gemeint ist die Diskussion nicht – ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie jederzeit problemlos den Platz wechseln können, wenn irgendetwas nicht passt. Trotzdem macht es Spaß, darüber zu debattieren.

Letztendlich entscheiden sie sich für eine Bucht, an der das Wasser besonders tief ist. Sie klappen ihre Stühle auf, nehmen Platz und werfen die Angeln aus. Geht ziemlich schnell dafür, dass das das erste Mal ist, dass sie angeln gehen. Es hat wohl geholfen, sich ein paar Videos dazu anzusehen.  
Und dann... Einfach nur Ruhe. Sie schweigen und um sie herum ist es ebenfalls still. Abgesehen von dem Rascheln der Blätter, gelegentlichem Plätschern und ähnlichen kleinen Geräuschen.  
Und dann passiert das, wegen dem sie hier sitzen: Iker spürt ein Zupfen an seiner Angelschnur.

„Gigi!“

Er rempelt seinen Freund an, doch das ist gar nicht mehr nötig – er hat Gigis Aufmerksamkeit schon längst.

„Fisch?“  
„Denke schon.“

Selbst wenn nicht... Iker hat kein Problem damit, einen leeren Angelhaken aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Sie sind Anfänger, da wäre alles andere überraschend.  
Stück für Stück holt Iker die Schnur ein, Gigi beobachtet ihn dabei ganz aufmerksam. Seine eigene Angel ruht unbeachtet im Wasser, jetzt zählt erst einmal nur Ikers potentieller Fang.  
Scheinbar stellt er sich gut an. Zumindest in Gigis Augen. Sonst hätte er sich schon einen Verbesserungsvorschlag anhören müssen.

Iker ist tatsächlich überrascht, als das Ende der Angelschnur auftaucht und sich an seinem Angelhaken etwas Glänzendes befindet. Es ist ein Fisch. Kein übermäßig großer Fisch, aber...  
Sein erster selbst gefangener Fisch!

Er drückt Gigi seine Angel in die Hand. Der übernimmt sie umgehend und ohne Beschwerde, so dass Iker sich ans Ufer knien und den Fisch greifen kann. Das Tier zappelt nur ganz leicht in seiner Hand, er tut sich echt leicht damit, es zu befreien.  
Einen Moment blickt er einfach nur auf den Fisch herab. Das ging so unglaublich leicht... Er ist wohl ein Naturtalent.

Dann legt sich Gigis Hand auf seine Schulter, Iker dreht sich zu ihm um.  
Und erstarrt.

Warum hat Gigi ein Messer in der Hand?

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis er versteht, was Gigi will. Seine Augen weiten sich, er ist kurz davor, den Griff um den Fisch zu verstärken, doch er besinnt sich eines Besseren.

„Willst du ihn umbringen?“  
„Na klar. Wie sollen wir ihn sonst kochen?“

Kochen? Was? Das ist doch – das geht doch nicht.  
Oh. Sie hatten wohl unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von ihrem Angelausflug. Iker hätte ja gedacht, sie fangen die Fische zum Spaß und werfen sie wieder zurück in den See. Gigis Interesse ist dagegen eher kulinarischer Natur.

„Ich will ihn nicht kochen! Ich will ihn freilassen!“

Nun versteht auch Gigi, man sieht ihm das an. Kurz erhellt sich seine Miene, doch dann wird sein Blick ernst. Und... Entschlossen.

„Ich dachte, wir ernähren uns von selbstgeangelten und selbstgegrillten Fischen. Unser Essen reicht doch nicht für die ganze Zeit, wenn wir nur das essen, was wir mitgebracht haben.“  
„Ich weiß, deshalb dachte ich, wir gehen noch einkaufen.“  
„Und der Fisch?“

Gigi ist stur, ganz deutlich. Er will seinen Willen durchsetzen und im Moment sieht der nun mal so aus, dass er dem Fisch, der sie wahrscheinlich inzwischen schon für verrückt erklärt, an den Kragen will.  
Kurz überlegt Iker, ob es noch einen Sinn hat, weiter zu diskutieren. Er entscheidet sich für 'Nein'.  
Seine Hand öffnet sich, er dreht sie.Und der Fisch plumpst ins Wasser zurück. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden ist er verschwunden.

Nun sieht Gigi ihn fassungslos an.

„Du hast...“  
„... ihn freigelassen. Ja.“

In diesem Moment entscheidet sich Iker für einen Kompromiss. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er überzeugter Vegetarier ist, der immer extrem viel Rücksicht auf Tiere nimmt – das muss er jetzt echt nicht heucheln. Aber er ist auch keiner, dem es nichts ausmachen würde, ein Tier zu töten, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Fisch ist.

„Weißt du was? Wenn du willst, kannst du deine Fische gerne mitnehmen. Ich will aber nicht.“

Eine ganz simple Lösung. Aber 'simpel' ist oft nicht unbedingt der Weg, für den sich Gigi entscheidet. Deshalb ist Iker umso überraschter, als Gigi langsam nickt.

„Gut. Aber ob du einen abbekommst, muss ich mir noch überlegen...“

Iker richtet sich auf, er wischt seine nasse Hand an seiner Hose ab. Dann tritt er vor Gigi und legt die Arme um ihn.

„Als ob du dabei zusehen könntest, wie ich verhungere...“

Gigi grinst ganz kurz, das sieht Iker ganz deutlich, obwohl sich Gigi Mühe gibt, es zu verbergen.

„Stimmt. Geht nicht.“


End file.
